


Statehouse One-Shots

by 100fandoms



Category: Welcome To The Statehouse (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100fandoms/pseuds/100fandoms
Summary: Read it and find out :)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Calm

It was a rare quiet day in the statehouse, with the majority of the states out and about doing their own things.

DC didn't trust it to last and had originally planned to use the quiet to do some work. Of course, things were never that easy, not in this house of chaos. Someone had made off with his laptop and his phone, leaving a note in their place. 

'Day off. Non-negotiable :)'

Florida had to the mastermind but the handwriting screamed California, the i's had stars on them, for godsake! They had been on his case an awful lot lately for not "getting enough sleep", never mind that he had a perfectly good reason for working late nights, thank you.

DC sighed and tossed the note aside. He would just have to find something productive to do with his newfound 'free time'. There had to be something. Even reading was at least enriching.

California and Florida were pretty proud of themselves for managing to clear the house out. The two didn't often work together, but they made a very effective team when they did. 

They were even more satisfied when they got home to see DC passed out on the couch, a copy of 'Where you lead' laid open on his chest.


	2. Small Cuddles

Rhode Island dropped onto his bed with a heavy sigh.

Today hadn't been much different from other days, but for some reason this one had been more draining. As usual he been hit with many short jokes and someone had put his favorite mug in one of the higher cupboards.

The meeting had gone about the same as well.

That is to say, exhausting.

Florida had managed to get his hands on a gator and had brought it INTO the house.

That was when RI decided it was time for him to make like the economy and dip, bringing him to this point

Sulking in his bed.

He hated feeling like this. Which meant it was time to bring in the big guns.

Uh, metaphorically speaking of course.

RI took his phone out of its hiding spot (necessary action, he had a lot of blackmail stored away).

_RI: Code 6_

_ladybug: OMW_

He grabbed his pillows and began to build a nest as soon as he dropped his phone. He expected the sound of ankles and knees being kicked, followed by confused curses.

Delaware smoothly slid the door open and walked into Rhode's room.

Rhode was prepared for the tackle that landed him in the nest. The true purpose. He wasn't going to be allowed up until Del was good and ready to move. He hoped that wouldn't be soon.

"You gonna be good, Rhodey?" Ah, to be treated like an ACTUAL person instead of the butt of everyone's jokes. (did we ask for Rhode Island angst? no? idc)

"Eventually, today was just weird."

Del hugged RI tighter in response and turned them so the smaller of the two was on the top.

RI laid his head on Delaware's shoulder and mumbled a quiet "thanks" as he closed his eyes.


	3. Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Massachussetts x Oklahoma  
> This is part 1

Oklahoma chewed on his pencil as he booked two tickets to a nearby aquarium. He didn't know if Mass would enjoy it as much as himself... or even say yes when Oklahoma asked. But one had to be optimistic, right? 

Yeah. Right. God he was nervous.

_'Positive thoughts only, Okie.'_

The nerves dropped to the back of his mind as his bedroom door opened. 

Texas walked in and gave Okie a Look, one that said he was upset about something or other again. "Supper's on, I've been yellin' for ten minutes. Move yer ass or yer plate's mine." Texas spun back around and stalked off, moderately less annoyed with the threat out of the way.

"Jeez, okay, I'm on my way!" Oklahoma shut his laptop with a click and stood up with a huff.

~ KITCHEN ~

"I still don't get why we have to _wait_." Florida poked at his food with a pout. He was hungry, dammit. 

"Because it's polite." DC swatted at Florida's fork with his own knife. Texas walked in and plopped himself down at the table, shoving the chair across from him out.

Oklahoma walked in not long after and dropped down into the empty seat. "Such a gentleman," he drawled out at Texas, rolling his eyes. He ignored the glares he got from other states who just wanted to eat and settled in his seat. "Sorry. Got caught up in something. Didn't hear." He picked up his fork and poked at the rib on his plate.

Thankfully, DC was there to smack Florida's head when the chaotic state opened his mouth to snark. Oklahoma just poked at his food, considering how best to approach this. He might actually get killed if he asked Mass out in front of _everyone_.

"Are you gonna poke your food into a second death?" Kansas gave Oklahoma a concerned look when he jumped a little in his seat. 

"What? No, I'm fine. Just... thinkin'." Never mind that Kansas hadn't asked if he was fine or not.

"Why were you looking at aquarium tickets?" Of course, Texas couldn't keep his damn mouth _shut_. The fucker. 

"None of your business, shut the fuck up." Oklahoma glared at his brother and finally cut into his rib to eat it. Perfect, eating, a perfect excuse to avoid answering nosy questions.

"Wait, aquarium tickets? As in, more than one? Who're you trying to take to see some fish?" 

Okie didn't even care _who_ said that, he still sniped just the same, "Fuck off, none of your business." If he'd been just a _bit_ less embarrassed looking, a red flush crawling up his neck, they _might've_ left him alone. _(a/n: a lie)_


	4. Asking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mass x Oklahoma   
> Part 2  
> I swap full names and nicknames a lot.

Of course he wasn't left alone after Texas and Kansas picked up on his embarrassment.

All Oklahoma wanted to do was retreat, but it wasn't in his code to do that. He growled at the smirk on Texas's face. "Y'all wanted to eat, but I don't see ya eating'. Leave me be before I throw your food _out_."

"Consider it revenge, Okes, for making us wait." 

He narrowed his eyes. "Bother me all ya want then, I ain't tellin' any of ya'll shit. It ain't yer business." 

Tennessee pushed Okie's cup further away from the other's plate with a crooked little shit of a grin. He wouldn't let this just slide, not when it made Oklahoma so stubborn. 

Why DC had decided to put Okie between Kansas and Tennessee was beyond the annoyed state, he barely got along with his siblings on a _good_ day. Revenge would be swift. (Taylor Swift. Oklahoma might not like her much either but she made for good torture material).

Ten didn't leave it to just doing something dumb, though, of course. "Who's the unlucky lady yer tryin' to woo with some fish?" Ugh, why? 

Louie snorted and nudged Cali, looking way too amused for Okie's liking, but that wasn't what was important.

Okie could take a lot of things, but he couldn't take the assumption that he was _straight_. He smacked Tennessee in the face with his fork and threw his spoon at Texas as well just to wipe the stupid smirk off his face.

He stood up, ignoring the snickers around him. 

"Hey Mass!" 

The look on Tex's face was almost worth the loss of the spoon. Only when the eastern state turned his ever present (-hot-) scowl on him did Oklahoma realize what had just happened. 

Well, shit, now what?.... fuck it. Better to bite the bullet than to chicken out. Besides, New York and the rest of the east side brothers had looked over as well. And Oklahoma had never cared much for how people viewed him.

"I have two tickets and these guys are assholes. You wanna go see some fish with me? Maybe some sharks." The mental facepalm was strong, but Oklahoma kept the eye contact. 

There wasn't a minute before the table erupted into chaos and laughter. Oklahoma took it all in stride, he'd like to think, but he did get distracted by Kansas dragging him down before Mass could even _answer_.

~we have been at this table LONG ENOUGH~

Oklahoma had been dragged to his room to undergo the _worst_ possible interrogation he had ever been through. 

"I swear to God, if y'all don't stop trying to bug more information out of me, I am going to weaponize all my gossip. And fucking narc on your crushes." He pushed Texas out of his bed and glared at the other two. The only one he let stay happened to be the ONE person that wasn't bugging him for "when his feelings for the eastern bastard had showed up". Louisiana was a dick, but at least he wasn't BUGGING Oklahoma. He was actually offering up moral support.

((They didn't need to know that it was the first time he saw Mass fight someone.))

"Get lost or drop the subject. I don't wanna talk about it." Mass hadn't even answered, that had to be as good as a no, right? 

Kansas frowned and draped himself over Texas to get to Oklahoma. "You know we're just teasin', right? We don't actually disapprove." 

"Says you– sasafas" Texas was baffed in the face with a pillow by one disapproving Loui, who moved off the bed to smother the bigger state. 

"I don't wanna TALK about it, Kansas. But yes. I do. Don't make it any less annoying." 

"You should just go find him and ask for an answer, sha, moping in here ain't gon' do you no good." Loui looked at Okie from his new spot on Tex's chest, still frowning slightly. He did kinda feel bad for the other state, but not enough that he wouldn't push him to _do_ something. He was getting sick of listening to the other pine like a lovesick dumbass. And that was coming from _him._

Oklahoma groaned and stood up. He grabbed his hat and shoved it on his head. "Fine. If he says no, I'm not leaving my room for a month."

When he stepped out of earshot of his door, his brothers started making a plan to give Mass a 'talk'. They'd of course have to find Tennessee, wherever he was hiding from California and his need to inform him of the annoyances of "assumptions". 

It didn't take long for Oklahoma to get to Mass's door. He only hoped that one of the others wouldn't be there. He didn't think he had the gumption to face down an irate New York right now. Not with his pride on the line. 

He knocked. And waited, trying to limit his nervous shuffling. He hadn't been nervous with anyone else that he was interested, why did Mass make him _shy_? 

The door opened. 


	5. Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mass x Oklahoma  
> part 3

Oklahoma shuffled in place when the door opened. It was so _slow_ , it felt like Mass was being purposefully dramatic. Maybe he was. Oklahoma wasn't exactly innocent of doing that himself, but it was nerve-racking to be on this end of it! 

Thankfully it _was_ the object of his anxiety and not one of Mass's brothers. But then he realized. Oh. He would have to ask again, wouldn't he? Fuck. 

"What do _you_ want?" Mass's usually gruff voice was lower than usual and felt threatening. Oh god, he was mad and he wasn't interested and he was insulted! 

"...I didn't get to hear yer answer earlier. My dumbass brothers dragged me off before..." 

Mass was quiet for a moment, face unreadable. Then the door opened further and Oklahoma stood, confused. Mass sighed and gestured inside. 

"Get in, I don't need eavesdroppers." 

"Oh. Right, uh, sorry." Oklahoma shuffled through the door, now avoiding eye contact as he overthought _what the hell_ that even meant. He really had no idea what he was doing, did he? All he had was a half-baked plan that had not gone at all how he wanted it to. 

Mass shut the door with an audible click and turned, leaning on it as he stared at Oklahoma. 

His room wasn't anything special, it had the same furniture as the rest of theirs, but with sports paraphernalia, and Mass had managed to get a coffee machine set up on the desk in the corner. That would explain why he wasn't...as... murderous in the mornings. The bed of pillows did surprise Oklahoma a bit though, he hadn't expected Mass to like having a ton of pillows, but what did he know?

Oklahoma jumped when Mass spoke. "Are you fucking with me?" 

"Wha- what? Fucking with you how?" God how he wished he was though. Oklahoma furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"The whole... fish thing. Aquarium thing. Are. you. fucking with me? There's no way you actually wanna go with me." 

Oklahoma frowned harder. "What? Of course I do! I wouldn'ta asked if I didn't."

Mass narrowed his eyes and leaned down to meet Oklahoma's eyes. The shorter state could feel the flush crawl up his neck. He had to crane his neck slightly to look at Mass even with the other leaning. "I'm not! I just want to go see some fish, dammit." 

Mass cocked his head and raised a brow. "So... you just want someone to go with you to see some fuckin' fish?" 

"Well if you don't want to you ain't gotta!" Oklahoma crossed his arms and scowled. "You're just... you're less annoying than everyone else and I don't want to go alone." Liar, but if Mass wasn't interested, then he'd pretend that was true. He could pretend! 

"..." Whatever went on in Mass's head was unknown to the other, his brain too busy being flustered and embarrassed. His face was too red for any of this to be believable, he just knew.

"Alright. When." 

Wait.  
What? Oklahoma's face did _something_ that made Mass smirk. 

"When do you want to go? I'm down to see some cool animals."

Oh. OH. He wasn't saying no, he was saying yes, but did he think it was a normal outing? Well, Okie could work with that. "Oh, uh, tomorrow. They open at 9. So if we leave around then we should be able to get coffee and walk around without all the people around." Coffee and anti-social planning.   
That was the strategy here and it wasn't even because of Mass that Oklahoma made that plan. He just hated people himself. 

"Yeah, alright. Long as it's Dunks." Of course it was, Oklahoma knew his audience.

"Pf, what do you take me for? Of course it's going to be. Now, uh, can I go? I don't want anyone to try breakin' down your door." 

He stepped out of the room, the door shutting... not as harshly as he was expecting (and he missed Mass fist pumping because of the newly shut door) behind him.

His room was blessedly empty and quiet. He was free to lock his door and drop on his bed. A few minutes later he rolled over and hugged his pillow with the stupidest grin on his face. 

He'd have to make this the best time. He wanted to do it again sometime. Even if it just turned out to be a friend thing.


	6. Aquarium Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mass x Oklahoma  
> Part 3! they get that date

Oklahoma was buzzing with nervous energy, twisting his keys in his hands. He'd woken up early in anticipation.... and to clean out Sadie, his aged truck. He really needed to give the old girl a touch up, her paint was starting to chip. She had had a lot of trash cluttering her up that was now in the trash. DC could deal with it later, Oklahoma had a tendency to accumulate and everyone knew that. 

He had made himself coffee, but he knew he wouldn't be able to make coffee that would satisfy the weird ass Dunks addiction that Mass had. Well. Weird to him, he'd never say that to the man's face. It was actually kind of cute? 

DC walked into the kitchen and paused seeing Oklahoma. He looked over at the running coffee machine and cocked his head to the side with a questioning look. When Oklahoma just looked at him with a blank face, he shook his head and picked up a cup to get himself coffee. 

"You could stand to sleep in longer, work ain't gonna go nowhere." Why he bothered, Okie didn't know. Maybe he was still on that endorphin high. 

"Maybe not, but getting it done while everyone's quiet is ideal." DC held the now warm cup and gave Oklahoma a small smile. "Don't worry about me. Worry about your own date today." With that, the Gov walked off, leaving Oklahoma in orbit. 

Oh god, oh fuck, DC, why would you SAY that. "It's NOT!" 

"What's not what?" Mass slid into the room from the other door on the other side of the kitchen. He gave the coffee machine a side glance. "Are we starting here or what?" 

Oklahoma looked over and immediately smiled, pretending he was not panicked. He wasn't that convincing, but Mass didn't say anything so... he would continue faking it. "Nothin' important. I made coffee for myself, we're going to Dunkin' that way you have the kind you like. I know you need caffeine when around people." Oklahoma needed the caffeine in his system well before human interaction, he had noticed Mass needed it during or he'd punch somebody.

Mass cocked his head to the side, one eye squinted. Oklahoma quickly finished his cup and spun around to go outside. "Alright, time to go if we wanna beat the worst o' the rush." He sped walked to his truck and slid deftly inside the cab. Mass wasn't far behind him, now looking judgmentally at the truck. 

"..Seriously? Is this thing even gonna start?" He leaned back when Oklahoma's head whipped around to glare at him. 

"Yeah she'll start! We ain't going anywhere too far anyway, she'll be fine." 

"She. You... gendered your truck. The truck that looks like it's one wrong wind away from being blown apart."

"Mass, if you expect to get any coffee, you'll stop insulting Sadie." Oklahoma plastered a wide smile on his face and leaned over a bit. "Or else I'll make you go without." He had been nervous, but it was like something switched off when he was defending his truck. Maybe this wouldn't go too badly after all.

"Okay, okay, jeez. Don't threaten me with torture." 

Oh he'd like to torture you- Nope, clean thoughts, pure thoughts, Okie. "Don't insult my truck. We won't have any problems." 

Mass squinted when Oklahoma started the truck, the owner of the truck not affected by the damn near demonic sound the engine made starting up. There was a muffled shout from one of the windows of the house as they pulled out onto the road.

Oklahoma hadn't been lying, they weren't going anywhere far. The aquarium was about 25 miles from the statehouse, so he had been fairly confident the truck could make it. He was right, ha. The coffee shop was a mile from the aquarium and he got Mass a peppermint coffee. Fucker thought he was subtle about his love of seasonal drinks. 

(He probably was, but it's hard to hide things like that from smitten dumbasses)

It didn't take very much for them to get into the aquarium. 

"Alright, whadya wanna see first?" Oklahoma looked up at Mass and held up the map he had procured. 

Mass stared at the map and tapped one of the attractions. Oh, the penguins. Aw, that was actually adorable. Oklahoma grinned, missing the way Mass's neck was a light red as he started walking the route to the penguin exhibit. 

"Penguins are cool." The look Mass gave him was almost exasperated. ".. What?" 

"Was that a pun? Or are you just stupid?" His tone was almost... fond? Nah, that was Oklahoma wishing. 

"...Oh dammit, it was, wasn't it?" 

Mass snorted and reached over to smack Oklahoma's head, making the other state lean forward some with the blow. "Let's see some penguins." 

Oklahoma would like to note that penguins are literally the cutest animal and there were baby penguins. He would admit to squeeing internally. Not externally, but he could see the way Mass's eyes lit up. Okie wound up taking a bunch of pictures(after making sure it was okay to do so, he didn't want to get kicked out... over something like pictures, that is) of the babies so he could send them to Mass later. 

"See? Said they were cool." 

"Nah, don't remember that. Just remember a shitty pun." 

"Oh come on! It wasn't even on _purpose_!" Oklahoma leaned over, not thinking about the way it looked as he flapped his hands as he talked. "Gimme some credit.... we should see the sharks. I wanna see the sharks." 

-shark tank time! and a change in Perspective-

Mass wasn't sure what was happening, not entirely. He knew he was out with Oklahoma, the dense fuck that he had been pining after for a solid 4 months, but he wasn't sure if it was a date or not. He watched the smaller state– smaller only in height, the cowboy was built like a damn barn and it was very hard for the east state to keep his hands to himself. Oklahoma's hands looked perfect for holding and god he wanted to.

He looked over and saw a shark swimming along next to himself and he just nodded his head. Recognize the danger, respect it. He wasn't the biggest fan of sharks, but Oklahoma seemed to be having a lot of fun. Mass watched him fidget next to the glass as he watched a bull shark pass by. God he was cute. 

He couldn't help but pull his phone out to take a photo of a beaming Oklahoma. 

"Mass!" Speak of the devil. Oklahoma bounced (not literally, but Mass could see the motion... his legs were nice to look at, sue him) over and grinned. "We gotta go see the otters, I just remembered this place has an otter stream. They're so _cute_ , Mass, I need to get pictures of one."

The Sooner state finally seemed to be relaxed around him. Mass had noticed he'd seemed nervous ever since he first asked. The east state had thought it was a stupid joke that the other southern assholes had put him up to, but he had stuck to his guns. Mass still wasn't sure why Okie had insisted that he wanted to go to an aquarium with him. 

It had to be a friendship thing, Mass couldn't get his hopes up. He was the asshole, the one people hid behind for protection, not the one people actually liked besides Penn and his own brothers. 

Oklahoma must've gotten tired of waiting, because he grabbed Mass's wrist, breaking him from his thoughts as he was dragged through the shark tunnel. It was pretty cool, have sharks pass above, but it was also terrifying in a way. 

He heard a woman scoff nearby and some words that he couldn't make out too well, but apparently Okie did. Mass frowned when his wrist was held tighter. Oklahoma approached the source of the noise and asked... surprisingly politely. 

"You seem to have some opinions. I'd like to hear them." 

The woman, Mass dubbed her Karen for her haircut, scrunched her nose up and turned to her... boytoy? Husband, by the looks of the matching rings. She looked like she was dressed for some black tie event, what with the black dress that had long sleeves and she was wearing those douchey sunglasses. God, she already looked annoying, Mass was kind of glad he didn't hear what made Oklahoma mad. "Sweetheart, we should go. We really don't need to be seen with people like this." Her husband subtly rolled his eyes and nodded. 

"Oh ho, people like this? What? Like us? Bold of you to make some assumptions about people you've never met. Would've thought a woman like you had a mother who taught her some manners." Oklahoma smiled, still perfectly polite. "Maybe you _should_ go. If people like us make you uncomfortable, then you shouldn't be around animals, who are known to engage in 'debauchery'." The southern state leaned forward to look in the woman's eyes, smile turning sharp. "You do look lovely, though uh, I'm not sure your husband here thinks so, considering I caught him checking out someone else's date over there. You don't seem to have a lick of sense and you're dense as a wooden board, to boot. I _will_ keep your little grinch heart in my prayers."

Before the gobsmacked woman could pick up her jaw and start yelling, Oklahoma started pulling Mass away. "C'mon _sweetheart,_ we're gonna see some fucking otters."

Mass didn't know what to do with himself, he stared at Oklahoma silently as he was pulled along for the ride. 

Until Oklahoma stopped in front of the otter stream. There were no people around, must not've been prime otter time. "God I hate people like her, what a bitch. Look at those heathens, really?" He gestured as he paced in front of the exhibit, his face scrunched up in anger. "I've planned this for _weeks_ and then she goes and says something like that, com _pletely_ ruining the good vibe I had going here, the fuck does she think she is? Especially dressed like that in a fucking _aquarium_ , the hell man?"

Mass blinked and something made him jerk forward to grab one of Okie's flailing hands. He dragged the other closer and let go of his hand to cup his face with both hands. Mass leaned down to capture Oklahoma's lips in a searing kiss. Why he decided to do it was beyond him. A shot of anxiety zapped through him when Oklahoma stiffened, but something akin to relief flooded his system when the other relaxed and slid his own hands to Mass's shoulders. 

They would probably have to talk about this, but for now... a kiss was nice.


	7. oh god oh heck pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 1 of this part. there's 2, but there are a few chapters between them because inspiration!  
> and I'm not posting them out of order, I'm sorry for potential confusion-

He was in hell. How had they managed to find the ONE place he didn't want them?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

It had started 5 months ago, almost as soon as they had all moved into what Florida and Arizona had dubbed the Statehouse (it was an awful pun, but it had stuck). Often, they were being filmed for whatever show they­had signed on for, but there were a lot of times where each state had free time. How they spent that time was left up to them (even DC knew where the line lay for being bossy). A group of the southern states (mainly Louie and Florida) had decided that Friday and Saturdays were town nights... or rather, bar hopping nights.

Texas had been out with his dumbass friends when he got separated in one of the bars. He wasn't even buzzed, that's how early on those idiots had gotten him lost.

He didn't bother to go looking for his dumbasses, though. They'd be fine. Instead, he wandered into the closest bar. He was mildly surprised when he saw that it was sparsely filled. There were only a handful of people there. The bar was homey, he noticed, it gave him a down home feel that he got in his own state. 

But the people there weren't what he would personally call.... 'country'. They all looked young, in their mid-20s at _most_. There were a couple of older folks, but the majority of the handful were younger. He was okay with that, he just wasn't used to kids being in little homely places like this over a bustling club. He could actually hear the quiet murmuring of the small groups in each corner as he walked in.

He decided to settle next to a black-haired (what he thought was a) woman and got his hands on a whiskey from the bartender– a strong looking man who Texas couldn't make heads or tails of on age, but it wasn't like that mattered. "It's pretty quiet." 

The young woman(?) looked at him, with big brown eyes. "You new?" She(?) didn't wait for him to answer and leaned back on her(?) stool. "Yeah, it's pretty quiet on Fridays. More folks show up on Saturday nights, that's open-mic night. It's not much of a bar– don't look at me like that Dallas, you know it's true, and more of a lounge." 

Texas blinked and drank his whiskey. "A lounge? It... don't look like one, though. A bar is a bar, ain't it?" 

"Well, yeah technically speaking, but this place isn't really... a "bar" bar." 

That was his first warning. The second was when he noticed the little flag pin on....whoever this was's button up that said "They/Them". 

"How do the uh... they thems work? It don't make a lot of sense, does it?" Texas frowned and cocked his head. Though he fought a lot with the other states, he didn't exactly go out trying to offend every 'snowflake' he ran into. 

"Hm? Oh, my pronouns. Well, it doesn't matter that they don't make sense to you, you just gotta use 'em or I'll hit you. I'm Justice, by the way." They held up their drink in a mock toast. 

"...Texas." He... kind of respected them, just for the fighting spirit. He thought it was weird and unnecessary, but he'd rather not get into a fight. Besides, they seemed like good company. 

That was the start. 

He went back on Saturday, geared up with his guitar. He had snuck out with it, avoiding questions with well placed grunts that made his housemates give up on asking. 

Justice did a bang up rendition of a Taylor Swift song. Now, Texas didn't like her music much, but he thought her earlier music had been good. They sat down next to Texas, back at the bar, and nodded down at the guitar in his hands. "You gonna play tonight, cowboy?" 

Texas huffed quietly at the nickname. They weren't sold on the validity of his "portrayal" of his Texan attitude. Nevermind that he was literally the rep of that state. "Yeah, was thinkin' about it." 

"Cool, whatcha gonna play?" They slid a twenty across the bar to Dallas, who Texas was beginning to understand was mute. He put a bottle of some fancy kind of drink that Texas wasn't too fond of in front of Justice. 

"... It's a surprise." It wasn't, Tex just felt like being a little shit. He didn't know Justice well, but they had managed to worm their way into his fond graces in just a single night. He didn't know it then, but they were going to help him a lot more than he would ever expect. 

Justice let out an inelegant snort and popped open the bottle to sip at their new drink. "Alright, keep your secrets, cowboy. Bet your accent isn't real~." Oh they were definitely trying to rile him up and his eyes narrowed when he realized it was working. When the, frankly adorable, blonde finished her cover of a Loretta Lynn song, Texas stood, finishing off his own drink. 

He walked over to the stage and settled his guitar comfortably. " 'right, I don't normally sing fer other people, my friends are country buffs and like to pick apart everything. But uh... here we go. Oh wait. One more thing." His lips pulled up in a smirk. "Fuck you, Justice, it's all natural." He strummed the first chord and launched into his own version of Johnny Cash's _Ring of Fire_.

It went on like for a really good five months. He managed to make friends! He started learning more about what it meant to be in that dingy little lounge bar. It was basically a little hideaway for the folks from the edges of the south who fell in the LGBT spectrum. Some of his opinions started... changing. 

(gasp, what a shock)

And then it all went to shit when Florida convinced DC to take a night off.


End file.
